


History Repeats Itself

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Sanji and Robin talk about the events of Whole Cake Island





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, possibly at the beginning of Whole Cake Island (I don't actually remember), so for the things that don't line up with canon, blame it on the fact that I simply didn't know.

"You should have known better," Robin said as Sanji handed her the coffee. As is customary on Wednesday nights, Robin has watch and Sanji provides with coffee. Not because she needs it to stay awake, but because it happens to be her favorite beverage.

"Really?" Sanji replied and raised an eyebrow. He seated himself by a window opposite her, and she took a sip of the coffee.

"Yes," she said and looked up at him, "I did the same thing after all."

"Is that so~" Sanji almost sang, "I'm pretty sure that our situations were different."

"And I'm pretty sure they weren't as different as you think they were," she countered.

"I was practically kidnapped," Sanji argued, "It's not like I had much of a choice."

"You always have a choice," Robin said, "Besides we both left to protect them, so the circumstances don't really matter."

"I guess you're right," Sanji said, "But at least I never said that I wouldn't come back."

Robin chuckled, "No, but you said you would come back even though you knew you probably couldn't."

"I  _might_ have escaped," Sanji pouted childishly.

"You might have, but let's be honest, Luffy probably preferred saving you."

Sanji laughed, "True, if anything, he got to eat an entire café made of sweets."

"That's right," Robin said as if she just realized something, "Your fiancée was a chef, wasn't she? And a pretty one too. What was her name again?"

"Charlotte Pudding," Sanji answered, "She was quite skilled. Beautiful too, but of course nothing compared to you, Robin-chan."

"Hmm~" Robin hummed, "I bet you said the exact same thing to Nami."

"Well, Luffy might be an idiot, but he truly has an eye for beauty," Sanji smiled.

Robin chuckled, "You should tell Zoro that."

Sanji laughed more than he had expected to: "I'd never hear the end of it!"

"But she must have been quite the girl, Pudding. A beautiful and skilled chef, daughter of one of the strongest pirates in the world and a sweetheart too. You must have been tempted."

"Not even for a second," Sanji answered honestly, "I could never leave this crew."

"I guess that's the difference," Robin said lightly and looked out of the window.

"Which is?" Sanji tilted his head, and Robin turned her gaze back to him.

"I didn't realize that I didn't want to leave until after I had left."

"You're lucky then," Sanji smiled, and this time Robin was the confused one.

"I am?" She was still smiling sweetly.

"Yes. You were lucky to have joined us, because there is no escaping this crew."

She chuckled again, "Yes, I'm lucky."

They sat in silence for a while, and Sanji pulled a blanket closer to him. It wasn't really cold, but he greatly preferred to keep warm.

"Do you think it'll happen again," Robin suddenly said, and Sanji looked at her, puzzled, "Do you think someone else will leave or get taken?"

"Maybe..." Sanji wondered, "You're probably a good candidate for a kidnapping victim. There is no way for other pirates to find Raftel without you after all."

"That's funny," Robin said and smiled.

"You consider being kidnapped funny? Robin-chan, there has to be a limit to morbid humour," Sanji said half-jokingly.

"No, I meant the fact that no one can find Raftel without me. People always look at Luffy and say that he can't become the pirate king, yet he's probably closer than anyone else."

Sanji smiled widely, "You're right, that's funny... I don't think anyone will leave though."

"Probably not. It seems rather pointless to even try."

"And no one wants to either," Sanji mused, "I think... I'd rather die than not be here."

"Yes... I think you made that quite clear," Robin said and looked sadly at him for a moment, but it disappeared behind a smile, "But that's the past."

"You're right," Sanji said and gripped his shoulder, "It's the past."


End file.
